Lizzie McGuire: The Virtual 3rd Season
by Vivi1
Summary: Rating PG 13 just to be on the safe side...Probably suitable, but m'eh. This is going better than expected. Episode 2 is up. R&R, please. Also still looking for someone to beta. Inquire within. Vivi loves you!
1. Episode 1: And Then There Was High Schoo

Title: Lizzie McGuire: The Virtual 3rd Season Episode: 1: And Then There Was High School... Author: Vivi Disclaimer: I do not own most of the characters. The original ones are all from "moi"! Any songs included owned as credited. Setting: This takes place where the show should have picked up after season two and the movie. I dont know how this is all gonna turn out (actually, the first 9 eps are already outlined...), in the sense that I dont know how funny/dramatic/Lizzie-like it will be. And did I mention I love feedback? So if I suck, let me know. This is not my first fic. I can take the flames.;o) A/N:^^(words here)^^ are cartoon Lizzie.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Vivi :o)  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
The hot August sun was coming through the window of Lizzie's room. Miranda had just come back from Mexico, just in time for school to start and she and Lizzie were gushing about eachother's summers. There was so much to tell. On her side, Miranda had spent the summer with relatives, had visited archeological wonders and most importantly had spent hours toasting on the beach, looking at the cute guys. She missed her friends, but had had a wonderful, amazing time in Mexico.  
  
Lizzie had gone on the class trip to Rome...There was so much to say, and too few words to say it. In the space of a few days, she had travelled to europe, become a pop superstar and kissed her best friend. And to say the least, Miranda was flabbergasted. She had always known that Gordo harboured interest in Lizzie, but she had never thought that Lizzie would share those feelings. She after all was infatuated with Ethan since forever, and was completly oblivious to Gordo's secret hope that for once he would be the one she would run to. But things were changing...  
  
High School was about to start, and though neither voiced their concern, both were scared to death. A bigger school, new people....would their friendship withstand this test?  
  
But for now, they were still Lizzie and Miranda, best friends for life, sitting on the floor, eating popsicles and avoiding the humid hot sun...  
  
"I still cant believe you kissed Gordo!" gushed Miranda. "So..." she began.  
  
"So what?" popped Lizzie.  
  
"Well, what are you now?" Miranda insisted, turning face to face to Lizzie, to prod further into her confusion.  
  
^^(trying to get herself out of a spiderweb, pulling at all the stings and jerking her limbs to get out) I'd love to tell her, but right now I'm busy figuring it out for myself. It'd be nice to understand my own life once in a while....WHOA! (falls back)^^  
  
"We havent talked since we came back. I think he's probably over me...And its better off this way, right?"  
  
^^(Still tangled, on the ground. Looks up) What?^^ "Right." said Miranda, not entirely believing her friend but knowing better than to argue.  
  
" Well, school starts tomorow..." said Lizzie, trying to change the one subject which hadnt exited her mind all summer.  
  
"Exactly, added Miranda, and that is why we must come up with a plan."  
  
"A plan?" asked Lizzie, who was obviously not in on this plan "plan".  
  
"Yes, my friend. A plan. Its high school and we cant just let that slide by, right? We have to start with a bang." Miranda said, excitedly getting up.  
  
"And this plan would be..." asked Lizzie, still confused.  
  
"Oh, you'll like this one." started Miranda.  
  
***  
  
Gordo was lying down on an inflatable mat in his pool. The late afternoon sun had no chance of burning him, and he was incredibly relaxed. Over the summer, he had tossed and turned at the idea of Lizzie kissing him. He had wondered for hours on end if he should go visit her, or if he should call. He wondered what they were and he tried to analyse the reason of the kiss. But when he saw that she hadnt called, or come over he figured it was a spur of the moment thing. After all, the setting was awfully romantic. The roof of the hotel in Rome was a place even the biggest fairytale fan would have never dreamed of for a first kiss. Yet, why was he still without her? And most of all, why was he now without his best friend?  
  
Gordo dove into the pool and let the water surround him and soothe his skin. Floating, he felt calm and secure. High school was starting the next day, and he was incredibly nervous. Afraid of being alone, afraid of things changing, he felt like his life was moving right before him and he couldnt stop it. But right in that moment, he felt like time had stopped and he could take charge of his life. If only he knew what to do...  
  
*** Timetable in hand, dressed in meticulously planned outfits, Lizzie and Miranda walked to school for their first day. It was a new year, and a whole new start. High school was a chance to renew yourself, and to prove your worthiness.  
  
As usual, Kate was beside Ethan, hanging on to his every word.  
  
"Dont even be jealous, Lizzie. We have a plan..." reminded Miranda, seeing that Lizzie was fuming from all extremities.  
  
^^How can she expect me to be calm! Its not gonna work! Look at me! (slips on a banana peel)^^  
  
"Miranda! I told you! Its not gonna work! There is no way you can make this work! I'm the biggest kluts on the face of the earth!..." started Lizzie.  
  
"Just trust me, ok?" Miranda said.  
  
The two walked into the school and tried to find their lockers among the mass of people. And through the comotion of her first day, Lizzie did not fail to hide from Gordo whenever she saw him on her path. Its not that she didnt want to be his friend again, and that she didnt long for the friendship to be the way it was before everything (though she knew it wouldnt be). She was just scared of confronting him. Inside, she didnt know how she felt. it was all a big mess and the longer she avoided, the longer she had to sort it out. But it was taking longer than expected.  
  
Gordo was hoping it'd be sooner than later. All day, he had tried to find her to talk to her. They were in different homerooms and had no classes together. Of course, he still had Miranda, with whom he shared drama class and homeroom but although she was also his friend, he knew she knew things that she couldnt tell him.  
  
***  
  
The first few school days were painfully hectic. This was definetly a step up from middle school and everyone tried desperatly to keep up. After a week things settled in. And it was finally time for Miranda's plan to be executed.  
  
They set themselves up in Lizzie's living room and practiced. for several hours. They also had to put up with much teasing from Matt ("Hi! I'm Lizzie and Miranda! Look at me! Notice me! I am important!") and several times, they had to chase him out of the room.  
  
The day of the tryouts came, and Lizzie and Miranda were ready. Even Lizzie was more and more sure that she could do this. They walked into the gym and were received with a few gasps and one very distict, evil laughter.  
  
"Oh! Dont tell me that YOU two will be trying out!" laughed Kate in a condescending tone.  
  
"What's the matter, Kate? asked Miranda. Are you afraid of us beating you, or having to work with smart cheerleaders."  
  
"No, no! Its not that! laughed Kate. Its just I didnt think Lizzie McKlutsy could make it. Well, may the best cheerer win."  
  
^^(steam coming out of ears and nose)^^  
  
"Can you believe that girl..." Lizzie began.  
  
"Dont worry about it! Just relax! You'll do it! Let beating her be your motivation." Said Miranda, with a wink.  
  
The head chearleader, Marcy Singer, walked in.  
  
"Allright, girls! Well, as you know today are the tryouts for this year's cheersquad. I'm so excited to see girls from every grade. I'm sure you all have in you, but I have to pick 3 from each grade. Well, lets begin. And may the best girl win."  
  
One after one, in alphabetical order, the girls went. Most of them were flawless in their routines. But Lizzie seriously impressed herself and the pannel when she performed hers without even the slightest hesitation. She grinned, Miranda gave her a thumbs up and she sat back down. The auditions done, the girls all sat scattered around the gym, waiting for the judgement. A few minutes later, Marcy and the other seniors, Veronica and June came back to announce who had made it.  
  
"Well, girls it was close. I have the list right here and I am so excited to annouce our 2003-2004 cheerleaders. For the juniors, we have Tracy Fink, Billie St James and Becky Anderson. For the sophomores, we have Jamie Avery, Meg White and Ariana Thompson. And, for the freshmans, we have Miranda Sanchez, Vivian Leger and Lizzie McGuire. Congratulations, girls."  
  
Almost immediatly, Kate lept up to protest.  
  
"There must be some kind of mistake!" yelled Kate.  
  
"I assure you, there isnt." said Marcy, slightly annoyed.  
  
"I have been on the cheeleading squad every year since the 6th grade! There must be some kind of misunderstanding!" Kate cried, her eyes beginning to get teary.  
  
"I assure you, this is the final decision. You can try again next year." said June, with a comforting smile.  
  
Kate simply looked at the three older girls, at Lizzie and Miranda and walked out.  
  
^^If this is supposed to make me feel happy, then why do I feel a little guilty?^^  
  
"Well! I told you!" Miranda grinned, hugging her best friend.  
  
They walked out and walked home. This day was definetly...different. Never had they been so sure that high school would be different.  
  
***  
  
That night while Lizzie was doing her homework, when her mom called from downstairs.  
  
"Lizzie! Phone!"  
  
To be continued...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
A/N: Well, this is it! Let me know what you think. Episode two, three and four are already completed and I will post episode 2 as soon as I have 10 reviews.  
  
Love you all!  
  
Vivi 


	2. Episode 2: The Twilight Zone

Title: Lizzie McGuire: The Virtual 3rd Season  
  
Episode 2: The Twilight Zone  
  
Disclaimer: See episode 1  
  
Setting: see episode 1  
  
A/N: I know. The action is going pretty slowly. Blame it on my admiration for David E. Kelley and his cliffhangers. Or blame it on the fact that all my brainpower is currently concentrated on reading A Clockwork Orange (which is, by the way, a awesome book). For those of you who asked for more details, I worked on it in this one. Tell me if it improved (be aware that I am not usually a fiction writer, but journalism and opinion texts are my thing... I am trying to develop my fiction skills.) I do assure you that hanging on is worth it. And ^^^^ still signal Cartoon Lizzie action.  
  
Vivi loves you.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
The night after the cheerleading tryouts, Miranda received a phone call from Gordo. He sounded kind of bummed and Miranda felt for her friend. In the past few days, they hadn't even talked to him. He had actually found a new crowd...Well, not one new crowd. He bounced from one to the next, but never really seemed to fit in, or to want to fit in for that matter. But there was one thing that was bothering him.  
  
"I know your her best friend, and I know your vowed to secrecy, but can you at least tell me the reason why she wont talk to me? I mean, I'm pretty sure I figured the reason, but I'd like to hear it. I need to hear it..." Gordo spit out.  
  
"Relax! interrupted Miranda. She hasn't even told me, but I think she hasn't been talking to you because she's afraid of your reaction. She's confused. She'd probably wants to talk to you, but she's too nervous to make the first step. " Said Miranda.  
  
"But why would she be avoiding me altogether? We used to be best friends!" inquired Gordo.  
  
"Girls are a complicated thing, Gordo. You'll see. Everything will work out." comforted Miranda  
  
"I hope so...Hey, is it true you guys made cheer squad? And that Kate didn't?" asked Gordo, changing the subject that was making his stomach churn.  
  
"We did! Isn't it great?" Miranda piped in excitedly.  
  
"Of course. Said Gordo while not being so sure it really was. Well, I have to go. My mom wants the phone. Talk to you at school, I hope..."  
  
"Gordo! Just talk to her! I'll see you at school" said Miranda.  
  
***  
  
On her end, Lizzie was receiving a phone call of her own.  
  
"Hi Lizzie! Its Ethan"  
  
Lizzie gasped and took a few seconds to regain her breath.  
  
^^Receiving a call from Ethan Craft is like getting a severe blow to the head. You don't know if it'll cause permanent damage, or if you'll be able to recover...^^  
  
"Uh...hi?" she said, excitedly confused.  
  
"Hi! I heard you made cheerleading squad. Congratulations!" said Ethan  
  
"Thanks!" she said, slowly regaining her vocabulary.  
  
"Listen, I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me, after the first big basketball game next week."  
  
"YES!" she replied, almost too enthusiastically.  
  
"Great! I'll see you at school. Bye, Lizzie."  
  
*Click*  
  
The phone hung up and Lizzie couldn't believe it. She bounced up onto her bed. She tried to call Miranda, but the line was busy. She would have plenty of time to tell her the next day.  
  
***  
  
But the next day came around, and life just seemed to zoom by them. The next morning, when Lizzie woke up, she felt like she had just been handed a million dollars. She felt like dancing, felt like singing. She felt amazingly light. This feeling of uncertainty and of unrequited love that had been looming in her heart since middle school was gone and had been replaced with that wonderful feeling of lightness and perfection. It was like an out of body experience. She felt as if she was floating.  
  
She arrived at school and looked for Miranda everywhere on the school grounds but she was nowhere to be found. The minutes she was looking for her seemed like hours, and she desperately wanted to share her happiness with her best friend. She checked everywhere: their lockers, the cafeteria, the library...Finally, feeling defeated, she sat on a bench in front of the school, took out her Discman and began finishing her homework. A few minutes later, someone sat beside her and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Hi!" she said, seeing Gordo. For a split second, she felt as if they had never stopped talking and as if things were just as they were last time they talked. Of course, this feeling only lasted a split second and the look in Gordo's eyes made her question his motives. She was going to date Ethan, and she was happy with that. Why then was seeing Gordo making her feel guilty?  
  
"Hi, he replied. Whatcha listening to?" he asked, trying to make small talk.  
  
"A mix cd. Its great. What have you been up to?" she asked, switching the conversation to him.  
  
"Not much. Busy with school, the usual...But I heard you made cheerleader! That's cool, I guess."  
  
"Yeah, it is." She had so much she wanted to tell him. She wanted to say how Ethan had asked her out, and she wanted him to be happy for her. But she knew he wouldn't be, and like a knife cutting her from the inside, reality hit: Things would never be the same between her and Gordo. Their kiss, and the what-ifs that accompany it would always overshadow their relationship.  
  
The bell rang and Lizzie and Gordo looked at each other. Seeing the pain in his eyes, she turned away and got up. After saying goodbye, she walked to her first class with an immense weight on her heart.  
  
***  
  
Miranda on her side had spent the morning in her guidance counsellor's office. She had been doing horrible in French class, and was desperately seeking a tutor. "Language of love, my butt!" she muttered to herself while waiting for her appointment. Mr. Richter called her in and she sat down across from him.  
  
He had her file in front of her, and from the looks of it, it was very think. Whoever said permanent records don't exist was extremely wrong. There was a lot of "mmm"s and "ahhh"s until he finally spoke up first.  
  
"Miranda, cette note est vraiment pitoyable." said Mr. Richter.  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"This grade. It's really not good. I understand you are looking for a tutor."  
  
Miranda nodded. This was her first encounter with the guidance counsellor and she was already looking for help. This was far from being a good thing.  
  
"Well, I already have one for you. His name is Andrew York, and he speaks fluent French. He spent a year in France. I already talked to him, and he agreed to help you. I am sure you will get along with him. He will meet you tomorrow after school in the library. Is that okay?"  
  
"Sure, that's fine."  
  
"Bonne chance!"  
  
"Pardon?" she blurted. She was sick of hearing French.  
  
" Oh dear God...Good luck!"  
  
***  
  
Miranda and Lizzie met at lunch in the cafeteria and sat down at their usual table. Soon enough, though, Ethan was beckoning them over to theirs.  
  
"Lizzie, why is Ethan Craft inviting us to his table." asked Miranda.  
  
" I don't know...Maybe its cause he asked me out last night!" Lizzie said trying to hide her excitement.  
  
"What! That's huge! What about Gordo? Did you tell him about this?" asked Miranda. Having been his confidant, she felt the obligation to help him along. And though she new that in her heart Lizzie wanted to be with Ethan, Gordo loved her more than anything.  
  
"Well, he came to talk to me this morning but I don't think he really needs to know." Lizzie said.  
  
"Suit yourself. Ok, so are we sitting with them or are we staying here staring like two baboons?" asked Miranda, realising that they had in fact been staring at Ethan's table. They got up and left to go join them.  
  
***  
  
On his side, Gordo was feeling incredibly lonely. He had heard about Lizzie and Ethan and now felt completely inadequate. He refused to look at her for the moment. He sat alone at his lunch table, took out a book and began reading.  
  
A few minutes later Kate joined him.  
  
"So, I heard about Lizzie and Ethan. People are saying you were de-va-sta- ted!" Kate said, almost excitedly.  
  
"And you care because..."  
  
"I can help you. I wouldn't be here, if it wasn't for this...business transaction." she said, examining the surroundings of the "uncool" tables with disdain, and yet knowing that this was now her place.  
  
"What a romantic way of putting it. Said Gordo. Thanks, but no thanks."  
  
"Its not what you think. On my side, all you have to do is try to get Lizzie back. And I will try to get Ethan. That way, we both get what we want."  
  
Gordo considered it for a second but immediately snapped himself out of it.  
  
"I am not falling into this trap. I am not going to try to make someone who obviously wants nothing to do with me fall for me. That's just pathetic."  
  
"Suit yourself", said Kate while getting up to leave. She began walking away. Gordo just dropped his head onto the table and ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"Just remember," she said, "Good guys finish last."  
  
***  
  
A/N: This is it guys. I now return to the Orange. Until I get 5 reviews, that is. Ciao.  
  
-Vivi 


End file.
